


Christmas Cheer

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Christmas Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean build a gingerbread house. Sam has an accident. Hijinks ensue.This story is based on the prompt word: gingerbread





	Christmas Cheer

Sam wandered into the kitchen, yawning widely. He was dressed in his running clothes, getting ready to do his morning run. He was surprised to see Castiel and Dean already awake, focused on something on the table. Dean was hunched over the table doing something, while Castiel was peering intently, sipping from a cup of coffee. Neither noticed Sam's approach.

Sam said right behind Dean, "What are you two doing?"

Dean jumped startled and then roared, "Sonovabitch."

Sam could see over Dean's shoulder now the ruins of a gingerbread house. It looked like Dean was applying frosting to make shingles when Sam startled him, causing him to hit the top of the house with the tube of frosting, which in turned caused the house to collapse.

"Um, sorry," Sam offered, but was trying to stifle back a giggle. The thought of his brother and the angel making a gingerbread house together filled him with mirth.

"You think that was funny, Sam?" Dean glared at Sam.

"No, I didn't mean to do that. I was just coming in to get coffee," Sam held up his hands in mock surrender.

Dean took aim with the tube of frosting and started decorating the front of Sam's t-shirt with it. A trail of vanilla icing trailed across Sam's chest.

"Hey, it was an accident, dude. No need for that," Sam protested.

Dean reached behind himself and grabbed a handful of gumdrops, pelting Sam with individual gumdrops. Sam tried to dodge, but tripped over a chair and crashed into Castiel. Castiel's coffee cup went flying from his hands. Sam tried to grab it, but missed. He knew it was Castiel's favorite mug. He grimaced as it hit the ground with a shattering sound.

Castiel glared at him unamused.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Sam sounded genuinely apologetic.

Dean growled, "He's a moose in a china shop." He bounced another gumdrop off of Sam's head.

Sam looked at him irritated. "I'm sorry, Dean. It was an accident. Like you've never broken anything on accident."

Castiel picked up the remains of his coffee mug. He looked at it sadly. The mug had had a picture of a bee on it with the text "Beeeeee yourself." Dean had picked it up at some truck stop outside of Reno for Castiel the previous summer.

Dean bounced one last gumdrop off of Sam's head.

Castiel walked over and drop the coffee cup in the trashcan. Sam grabbed paper towels to wipe the coffee off the floor.

Dean studied the gingerbread house, but two of the walls were cracked. It was not repairable. He shrugged, picked up a piece of the house and started eating it.

He broke off another piece and offered it to Sam as a peace offering.

Sam looked at him mistrustfully but accepted the gingerbread and started to eat it.

Castiel walked to the coffee maker and poured the three of them fresh cups of coffee and distributed them. Castiel stared sadly at the plain white mug.

Sam looked at him guiltily. "I really am sorry, Cas."

Castiel smiled at Sam. "It's ok. Accidents happen, Sam. This might be an opportune time to tell you I spilled coffee on your laptop last night."

Sam sputtered for a second. He then took a deep breath. "It's ok, Cas. Accidents happen."

Castiel nodded. "And then, while trying to wipe it up, I knocked the laptop of the table and cracked the screen. I apologize."

Sam closed his eyes. "It's fine, Cas. I can get another one."

"And then, well, I put the laptop back on the table and knocked Dean's whiskey over on your annotated copy of Aeniediel's Compendium of Undead Monsters. But it's ok, I dried it off and only four or five pages are stuck together. Those on wraiths and wyspers."

Sam strode out of the room without another word. Castiel gave a serene smile as he heard the door to Sam's room slam.

Dean looked at Castiel questioningly, "His laptop is fine. We used it an hour ago to look up the plans for the gingerbread house."

Castiel smiled, "I know that. You know that. And Sam will find that out later. Now, explain again. What is the purpose of gingerbread houses?"


End file.
